Aprendiendo hechizos
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Emily es una bruja y va a comenzar a estudiar magia en un colegio para magos. Regalo para Lily Rosie Black en el amigo invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años como regalo para Lily Rosie Black.

Lily, espero que disfrutes de esta historia. Esto es apenas el comienzo, en los próximos días subiré lo demás y conocerás más de Emily, su vida, sus amigos y, tal y como pediste, su visión del castillo y su relación con los fundadores. Yo por mi parte ya le he tomado cariño a esta niña. Espero que a ti te pase lo mismo.

()()()()()()()()

Aprendiendo Hechizos

Prólogo

I

Emily vive en un pueblecito de la costa irlandesa con sus padres, Charles y Anne, y con sus hermanos. Sus hermanos son muchos. Están Henry, Aghatta y Josh que son mahyores que ella, y Claire, Mary, Michael y Agnes que son menores. Emily es la mediana y no es la más guapa ni la más lista, tampoco la más trabajadora o la más divertida. A veces, Emily siente que entre tantas personas ella no tiene nada especial, excepto su secreto.

Emily descubre su secreto cuando tiene seis años. Su madre ha mandado a Josh, que tiene siete, a comprar huevos y leche a la tienda de la señora McGregor, al final de la calle. No obstante, su hermano es mayor que ella y por eso puede mandarle que haga cosas, al menos eso dice él. Ese día le manda a Emily que vaya a la tienda en su lugar y la niña obedece. Sin embargo, Emily es más pequeña que Josh y por lo tanto no es tan fuerte y no puede sostener el peso de la botella repleta de leche que la señora McGregor le ha dado. La leche se derrama mas no llega a tocar el suelo. En lugar de eso se queda flotando en el aire durante unos segundos antes de volver a la botella.

II

Pasados unos días Emily intenta repetir el truco de la botella pero no funciona. Una de esas veces, Aghatta la descubre y la regaña por desperdiciar así la leche. Emily le explica lo que pasó el día que fue a hacer la compra en lugar de Josh y Aghatta le responde que eso fueron imaginaciones suyas, que las niñas decentes no pueden hacer esas cosas. Emily no sabe qué significa "decentes" así que se lo pregunta a su hermana, que tiene ocho años y sabe muchas cosas. Aghatta le responde que "decente" significa "bueno" y que solo las brujas, que no son personas decentes y por lo tanto no son personas buenas, pueden hacer cosas como las que Emily le ha descrito.

Emily no vuelve a hablar con nadie del incidente. No quiere ser una bruja, mala e indecente. Pamela, que vive en la casa de al lado y disfruta contando chismorreos a las demás niñas, le ha explicado que las brujas son amigas del Diablo y que hacen cosas muy cochinas con él. Emily no quiere hacer cosas cochinas, ni con el diablo ni con nadie,pero le gustaría poder repetir el truco de la leche. No piensa que eso vaya a hacer daño a nadie.

III

Los años pasan y Emily no ha vuelto a hacer nada con la leche. Sin embargo, sí que ha conseguido otras cosas. Cosas muy pequeñas de las que nadie se ha dado cuenta (y menos mal, porque Emily no quiere que los demás piensen que es una bruja). Hasta que llega al pueblo una bruja de verdad. La señora Helga Hufflepuff.

Helga Hufflepuff es una mujer joven, bastante atractiva y tiene cara de buena persona. A simple vista no parece una bruja pero todo el mundo dice que lo es. Se ha instalado en la pequeña posada del pueblo a la que vuelve por la noche tras haber pasado el día vagando por ahí (buscando ingredientes para sus pócimas malignas según todos).

No obstante, Emily cree que Helga Hufflepuff no tiene nada de maligna. Incluso es amable y les ofreció dulces a ella y a sus amigos cuando venían de jugar. Ninguno los cogió excepto Emily, que le dio las gracias y recibió a cambio una sonrisa dulce por parte de la mujer.

Es por eso, porque Helga Hufflepuff parece dulce, que Emily decide ir a visitarla una noche sin que nadie más la vea. A sus once años de edad recién cumplidos Emily ya tiene asumida la verdad, es una bruja, y no le parece algo desagradable sino todo lo contrario. Emily cree que la magia puede ayudar a los demás y está dispuesta a aprender todo sobre ella. Quizá Helga Hufflepuff sea la persona que pueda enseñarla.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años como regalo para Lily rosie Black.

Este es más bien un capítulo introductorio. Emily tenía que despedirse de su familia. Mañana por la tarde (hora española) publicaré el siguiente. Por fin llegaremos a Hogwarts.

()()()()()()()()()

Aprendiendo hechizos

Capítulo 1

Emily no vive ya con sus padres ni con sus hermanos. Ahora va a vivir con Helga Hufflepuff y con sus tres amigos, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godrick Griffindor y Salazar Slytherin. Ellos cuatro van a enseñarle magia junto a otros niños de su edad, magos y brujas como ella. A Emily le hace mucha ilusión porque por fin va a poder utilizar la magia sin miedo a que los demás la tomen por malvada.

Con la ayuda de Helga, Emily está lista por fin para contarle que es bruja a toda su familia. Sus padres se horrorizan cuando se lo cuenta. Emily nunca podrá olvidar la mirada horrorizada de su padre ni la mueca de espanto de su madre. La voz de Henrry diciéndole que ya no es su hermana también tendrá un lugar especial entre sus peores recuerdos. Sin embargo, lo que más le duele es el grito de Agnes, que se esconde detrás de Aghatta y no quiere si quiera mirar a Emily de lo asustada que se encuentra. Tan solo Josh, paradógicamente aquel con quien siempre se peleaba más cuando era pequeña, se acerca a ella para secarle las lágrimas que el ver a su familia tratarla así le ha provocado y envolviéndola en sus brazos susurra:

–No llores. Sabes hacer magia. Es más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros puede hacer.

Emily lo abraza más fuerte y pregunta entre sollozos:

–¿Crees que soy un monstruo?

–No, creo que eres mi hermana pequeña y eso no ha cambiado porque seas una bruja. No cambiaría ni aunque fueras un unicornio –Josh sonríe con esa sonrisa pícara tan suya –A lo mejor sería divertido que fueras un unicornio. Podría montarme encima y tirarte del cuerno.

Emily no puede evitar echarse a reír. Josh le sonríe de nuevo y ambos hermanos deshacen el abrazo.

–Ven a casa por vacaciones, hasta las brujas necesitan descansar. Ah, y lánzale un hechizo a cualquiera que te trate mal.

–Todavía no sé lanzar hechizos.

–Pues le clavas la varita en el ojo, para algo la tienes que usar.

Emily se ríe estruendosamente y Josh la imita. No sabe si podrá volver a casa en vacaciones ni si su familia la perdonará algún día por ser como es, pero al menos Josh sigue siendo su hermano y eso le basta por ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años como regalo para Lily Rosie Black.

Lily, sé que dije que lo iba a subir el sábado pero me surgieron ciertas cosas. Prometo que mañana sí o sí subo el último capítulo.

Aprendiendo hechizos:

Capítulo 2

Emily disfruta en cantidad de su viaje a la escuela. En primer lugar Helga y ella cruzan Irlanda en carruaje deteniéndose cada noche en una posada distinta. A Emily le gusta sentarse en el salón principal de las tabernas y escuchar las historias que los viajeros traen. Después Helga y ella montan en un barco. Emily ha crecido en un pueblo con mar, incluso sabe nadar, pero nunca antes había montado en un barco. Le resulta una experiencia realmente agradable.

Finalmente vuelven al carruaje y las posadas hasta acabar llegando al colegio. La primera vez que lo ve Emily se queda sin respiración. Hogwarts es el lugar más grande y majestuoso que ha visto en su vida y no ve la hora de entrar y comenzar a aprender todo lo que Helga ha prometido enseñarle.

Nada más llegar dos niñas de su edad se acercan al carruaje y saludan a Helga con efusividad. Son Elizzabeth y Violet y son alumnas de Helga. Helga le ha explicado que no todos los niños son sus alumnos, algunos son alumnos de sus compañeros. Emily sabe que ellos cuatro son los que deciden quién va a estudiarcon quién pero a ella le gustaría ser alumna de Helga.

Helga tiene que hablar con sus compañeros así que pide amablemente a Elizzabeth y Violet que enseñen el castillo a Emily. Elizzabeth no deja de hablar sobre cada lugar. Le explica a Emily su historia, su función y cualquier chismorreo que haya ocurrido en él. Le recuerda un poco a su vecina Pamela pero no hay rastro de malicia en la mirada de Elizzabeth. Violet se mantiene callada la mayoría del tiempo hablando solo para regañar cariñosamente a Elizzabeth cuando sus cotilleos le parecen escesivos. Elizzabeth le explica a Emily que ella y Violet son primas y que ninguna de las dos tiene más hermanos o hermanas por lo que son muy cercanas.

Emily le habla de sus hermanos a las chicas. Elizzabeth abre los ojos como platos por la cantidad y comenta que debe ser divertido tener tantos niños alrededor con quien poder hacer cosas. Emily contesta que sí y que los va a echar mucho de menos ahora que está en Hogwarts. No quiere decirle que todos excepto Josh la consideran un monstruo. Elizzabeth le sonríe dulcemente y le pasa un brazo por los hombros asegurándole que no tiene de qué preocuparse pues tarde o temprano todos los niños mágicos acuden a Hogwarts por lo que podrán estar juntos. Emily se ve obligada a explicarle que sus hermanos, al igual que sus padres y el resto de la gente que conoce, no poseen magia. Elizabeth la mira realmente sorprendida. Violet por su parte frunce el ceño y se aleja un paso, como si Emily le hubiera dicho algo ofensivo.

Emily no entiende bien lo que está pasando pero no tiene tiempo de preguntar porque Helga la está llamando para que conozca al resto de profesores.

En la sala solo hay un hombre y una mujer, contrariamente a lo que Helga le ha explicado. Habla con ellos por un rato pero debe ser muy evidente que desea que Helga sea su profesora porque la otra mujer, rowenna Ravenclaw, comenta:

–Es una muchacha inteligente y deseosa de conocimiento. Podría encajar con los míos. Sin embargo, creo que hay otros valores que ella prioriza y el hecho de que no sepa nada de magia hasta ahora. . . sin duda es preferible que se quede contigo, Helga.

El hombre, godrick Griffindor, asiente y Helga le dedica una sonrisa y le da la bienvenida. Emily se siente a la vez emocionada y avergonzada. Por lo que Rowenna Ravenclaw ha dicho, los niños que sí que son hijos de otras brujas y magos saben algo de magia mientras que ella solo sabe hacer pequeños trucos que no controla del todo. No obstante, no tiene tiempo de contarle a Helga sus tribulaciones, pues un hombre las espera al doblar el pasillo.

–Así que te has quedado con la hija de Muggles, Helga. Ella no merece estar aquí, no lleva la magia en la sangre. No será capaz de ejecutar correctamente los hechizos ni de elaborar adecuadamente las pociones. Deberías devolverla al sucio pueblo muggle de donde la sacaste.

Emily lo mira ofendida por un momento, enojada después. Sus padres la consideran un monstruo por ser bruja y ahora aquel mago la considera una inútil por provenir de padres que no lo son. Emily da un paso adelante antes de que Helga pueda contestar.

–No provengo de un sucio pueblo y mis padres son personas buenas que me han enseñado a trabajar duro y eso es lo que he venido a hacer aquí. Voy a esforzarme y aprender a hacer cada hechizo y cada poción mejor que cualquiera; pero sobre todo hay una cosa que mis padres me enseñaron desde muy pequeñita y es el respeto y la educación. Puede que no sean magos y usted sí, mas usted debería aprender eso de ellos.

Por un momento todo queda en silencio. Helga la mira con una expresión que Emily no es capaz de descifrar y el hombre que supone que es Salazar Slytherin, el cuarto profesor, se queda observándola fijamente con ira. Emily tiene miedo de recibir una bofetada por parte de Slitherin o de que Helga se enfade con ella por lo que ha dicho. Finalmente no es ninguno de los dos quien rompe el silencio. Es la risa de Godrick Griffindor que vocifera entre carcajadas:

–Tiene valor, la maldita cría tiene valor.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Historia escrita para el amigo invisible del foro Hogwartas a través de los años como regalo para Lily Rosie Black.

Bueno, Lily, aquí está el último capítulo. No sé si el regalo ha sido como tú lo imaginabas pero he de decir que ha sido muy divertido escribirlo. Me ha gustado mucho crear a estos personajes y tratar a los fundadores y seguramente volveré a escribir de Emily y compañía en algún momento.

()()()()()()()()

Aprendiendo hechizos:

Capítulo 3

A Emily le gusta Hogwarts. Le gusta recorrer sus laberínticos pasillos y sentarse en la acogedora sala común de su casa. Sobre todo le gusta sentarse en los jardines o junto al lago con uno de los maravillosos libros disponibles en la biblioteca y seguir descubriendo sobre ese mundo.

También le gustan las clases, unas más que otras. Pociones y herbología son sus favoritas. Le gusta trabajar con las manos y estar en contacto con la naturaleza. Transformaciones, por el contrario, le resulta difícil y aburrida pero no por ello deja de esforzarse menos. Emily quiere que Helga se sienta orgullosa de ella.

En una ocasión su profesora le dijo que Emily era una de las personas más trabajadoras que había conocido pero después había añadido que también era una de las niñas con peor genio que había en el castillo. Emily había intentado defenderse pero lo cierto es que era verdad.

Emily se ha metido en varias peleas desde que ha llegado y no es por que sea una persona que disfrute particularmente pegando o insultando a los demás. Simplemente es porque no es capaz de quedarse callada cuando la insultan o la molestan a ella por el simple hecho de ser "nacida de muggles". Le parece una injusticia. No tiene nada de malo y en cualquier caso ella no lo ha elegido. Sin embargo, Elizzabeth, su compañera de cuarto, y Ruth y Alexander, miembros de la casa de Godrick Griffindor, son los únicos que parecen comprender esto, por lo que son los únicos amigos que Emily tiene en el colegio. Ellos y Jane, aunque Emily no sabe si considerar su amiga a Jane.

Jane pertenece a la casa de Rowenna Ravenclaw. Es una muchacha muy estudiosa y a veces coincide con Emily en la biblioteca. Se conocieron porque ambas estaban buscando el mismo libro y a veces hablan. Debaten sobre los libros y se ayudan mutuamente con los deberes. Gracias a Jane las notas de Emily en transformaciones mejoran notablemente al igual que lo hacen las notas de Jane en herbología gracias a Emily.

Sí, definitivamente, Jane y Emily se están haciendo amigas aunque por ahora sus conversaciones solo giran en torno a los estudios. La única vez que hablaron de otro tema fue cuando Jane le comentó que había oído decir a la profesora Ravenclaw que aunque al principio ella no estaba muy convencida de dejar estudiar a los hijos de muggles su opinión al respecto había cambiado con la llegada de Emily. Rowenna Ravenclaw no tenía prejuicios de sangre como su compañero Salazar Slytherin. Solo opinaba que la falta de conocimientos previos podría suponer una desventaja para estos alumnos. No obstante, según Jane, parece haber cambiado de opinión y Emily se siente muy orgullosa de haber sido ella la causante. Como dice Helga, el esfuerzo es la madre del conocimiento y Emily se esfuerza siempre todo lo que puede.

Emily sabe que Helga está orgullosa de ella aunque la regañe y la castigue a veces por las peleas. También castiga a los chicos que se meten con ella pero no parece surtir ningún efecto.

Después de Helga, Godrick es su profesor favorito. Es un hombre simpático y divertido y a menudo se para a hablar con los niños que se va encontrando por los pasillos o los jardines. También con Emily. Una vez la sorprendió en una pelea con Natalie, otra muchacha de su casa, pero no la castigó. Godrick le dijo que opinaba que no deberían castigarla por defenderse y también que Emily era valiente, que sabía como enfrentar los problemas, no solo con las peleas sino con su trabajo y no derrumbándose a pesar de los insultos de sus compañeros. Le dijo que ella facilitaría el camino a los hijos de muggles que vinieran después y Emily se sintió muy reconfortada.

Desde ese día Emily ha intentado controlar más su genio, dar ejemplo y resolver sus problemas de otra manera. Aún responde a los insultos con palabras pero no ha vuelto a llegar a las manos con nadie. Helga no ha dicho nada pero Emily sabe que está contenta y Godrick a veces le guiña el ojo como si compartieran un secreto. Él sabe que es por lo que le dijo que ella intenta controlarse.

Salazar Slyterin y ella no tienen una buena relación. Él no la insulta abiertamente, aunque a veces se producen pequeños intercambios verbales como el del primer día. Es como si a Slytherin le divirtiera discutir con ella sabiendo que no tiene nada que perder. No ha cambiado de opinión respecto a los hijos de muggles, pero alguna vez ha tenido que hacerse cargo de las clases de Helga cuando ella se marcha a buscar más niños y al menos valora el trabajo de Emily, si bien con más dureza que el del resto, con la nota que merece. A Emily casi le gusta dar clase con él, demostrarle de lo que es capaz aunque sea consciente de que nada de lo que haga conseguirá que cambie de opinión sobre los que son como ella.

Poco a poco hay más hijos de muggles en el colegio. Los hay en todas las casas excepto en la de Salazar Slytherin. A través de uno de los viajes de Helga (todos los profesores viajan en busca de alumnos en algún momento) ha recibido una carta de Josh. Le cuenta que todo va bien en su casa, que él la echa de menos (pone claramente él, así que Emily lee entre líneas y sabe que su familia no ha logrado aceptarla). Ahora intercambian cartas a menudo por una lechuza. Poco a poco los demás alumnos se han ido acostumbrando a ella y a los demás hijos de muggles y ya casi nunca hay insultos, aunque algunos siguen dejándolos de lado. A Emily le da igual. Tiene buenos amigos, Elizzabeth, Ruth, Alexander y sí, Jane. Además, ha conseguido lo que quería cuando llegó al colegio. Por fin puede utilizar su magia. Al fin está aprendiendo hechizos.


End file.
